Synonym of Fine
by Rabidnar
Summary: Thirteen has an asthma attack and Cameron comes to help.


Another something that popped into my head and wouldn't let me alone until I typed it up and posted it.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own House MD. Even more unfortunately, I don't own Cameron or Thirteen. -sigh-

* * *

**Synonym of Fine**

She had known it was coming as soon as the tightness in her chest started. The walk to the park was supposed to be calming and give her a chance to clear her mind, but now all she could think about was getting enough oxygen into her lungs. Her inhaler was at home because she never took it places with her. She never needed it. This was the first time in years she had an asthma attack outside of her house.

The park was empty and she was a good twenty minutes away from her apartment. Remy took refuge on one of the benches, leaning forward with her head in her hands. Even without her inhaler, a normal attack only lasted less than five minutes, but this one wasn't easing up. Her chest heaved with each struggled breath and she fought to stay relaxed. She thought she could handle it alone until a shooting pain felt like it was tearing her ribs apart.

With shaking hands, she dialed Cuddy's number on her cell phone. She couldn't call House, of all people. While it rang multiple times, she fought to even out her breaths enough to seem fine at least through the phone conversation.

"Dr. Cuddy's office," a voice said as someone picked up the phone. "Dr. Cameron speaking."

Remy froze. "Where's Dr. Cuddy?" It was a struggle to form sentences.

"Dr. Hadley? She had to run home because she forgot something. She asked me to take messages for her. Are you okay, you sound -"

After considering whether or not to just hang up, Remy figured Cameron was still better than calling House. "Can you bring me an inhaler?" She felt almost shameful as she named the prescription. Asking for help wasn't one of her strong points. "I'm at the park on Chestnut." She began to breathe faster, her body telling her she wasn't getting enough air.

"I'll be right there." With that, Cameron hung up.

Remy almost wished she would have stayed on the phone. She slid her cell into her pocket and tried to fight off the tears that stung her eyes with each discomforting gasp. The sound of her own wheezing drowned out the chirping birds and cars that were passing by in the distance. It had only been a few seconds, but it already felt like Cameron was taking way too long.

Clamping her eyes shut, she tried to stay focused on deep breaths in and out. It was impossible. She began to feel lightheaded and detached and quickly lost track of time and the severity of her labored inhalations. A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow it down. She pursed her lips together to choke back sobs but quickly felt like she was going to pass out. The plastic mouth piece of the inhaler was held to her lips. Her arms hung limply at her sides as she opened her mouth and let the other person press down on the pump.

"Breathe in and out, Rem," Cameron's voice soothed her. It was cool and composed yet laced with concern. "You're okay. Just breathe."

Remy wanted to tell her she was pronouncing her name wrong but quickly realized she was calling her that as some sort of petname. As awkward as it felt, it eased some of the panic. The medicine filled her airway and the inhaler was gently pulled from her lips as she began coughing. Leaning forward further, she buried her face against her hands.

"Do you need more?" Cameron sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back. She held her hand out and let the inhaler sit on her palm, offering to let Remy take it or ready to help her use it again. She tucked Remy's hair behind her ears then rested her hand between her shoulder blades.

The coughing eased and Remy shook her head. Her breaths began to slow and get easier. She rubbed at her tear-stained face with trembling hands. The medicine always made her quiver. Trying to stop shaking so Cameron wouldn't notice, she slowly lifted her head slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. "Thanks." She could feel Cameron's worried stares piercing through her but couldn't bring herself to look back at her.

"You should carry an inhaler with you if you have asthma." Cameron's hand slid from her shoulders and rested on her midback.

"Yeah, well, I don't usually have attacks." Remy sniffled then wiped at her nose. With a barely audible groan, she rubbed at her face in exhaustion. Without thinking, she leaned into Cameron's embrace as the older doctor wrapped an arm around her.

"Come on." Cameron helped her to her feet and supported her to keep her upright.

Knees wobbly, Remy ended up leaning most of her weight against her so she wouldn't fall over. "Sorry." The sudden neediness was uncomfortable. "I guess you're going to take me home, huh?" She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. Her lonely apartment was the last place she wanted to go. She had been trying to escape it by visiting the park.

"To my home," Cameron answered. "I'm not just going to leave you after that."

"Dr. Cam-"

"It's Allison." Cameron opened the passenger's side door of her car.

"Allison." The name tasted sweet as it rolled smoothly off her tongue. She wanted to say it again. "Allison, you don't have to. It was a one time thing. I'm fine." She took a deep breath to prove it but ended up coughing it back out.

"Mastering the art of lying to yourself doesn't make you fine. You're shaking like a leaf." Cameron shut her door then walked around to the driver's side and got in. She turned to face Remy and smiled softly.

"I'm okay," Remy argued. Her voice cracked and quivered.

"That's a synonym of fine," Cameron said. "And we just established you're not fine. We're going to my house." She turned the key in the ignition and started down the street.

"You're driving." Remy glanced over at Cameron, and for the first time in awhile, she actually did feel fine.


End file.
